Working
by Setch
Summary: Bella Swan gets a job as the new vice-president of a famous firm. There she meets Rosalie Hale, a hot blonde woman who catches her eye almost immediately. Warning: F\F. OOC. All human. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic that got into my head a while back, it's pretty short so it should be done in a few weeks, that is if my teachers don't give me a load of homework like last year. Hopefully, it won't be like that this time.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.******

**********Summary: Bella Swan gets a job a the new vice-president of a famous firm. There she meets Rosalie Hale, a hot blonde woman that catches her eye almost immediately. Warning: F\F. OOC.  
><strong>********

* * *

><p>You know that feeling when you get into the bus and everybody stares at you like you just killed somebody? Yeah, I was feeling that when I had my first day of work. As soon as I got inside the fairly new building, everybody started to whisper and point at me. I mean, why the hell does people do that? It's like I am not even here, in front of their eyes and staring back at them. <em>Idiots. <em>I rolled my eyes and laced my fingers with my hair, a nervous habit I had since childhood. I took a deep breath and walked calmly towards the elevator, still feeling their eyes on my neck.

I took a minute to steady my heart. I wasn't scared though, I was thrilled about this. I had gotten a really good job in one of the most recognized companies in the world, Toncom. Don't let the name misguide you, Toncom is one of the most powerful business companies around the Globe. Which leads me to all the drama I'm going through. I was chosen as the new vice-president of this _very _important firm, not only because I knew people but also for my studies and performance in other companies.

The elevator stopped on my floor and I went to my office, near the conference room -yes, I had a map-. I took some papers out of my briefcase and placed them carefully on top of my desk. I stood there for two minutes, trying to get more accustomed to this new sensation of... power.

"I have my own desk" I said to myself disbelievingly. "And a _view_." I looked through the giant glass of a wall behind my beautiful, new and really shiny desk. Did I mention it's _shiny_?

"Should I come back later and tell you about the new, hot secretary that comes with the pack?" a voice spoke behind me. As in _behind _me.

I turned my head from the nice view and found a _much_ better one. In front of me was probably the hottest woman on Earth. Can't say universe because I've never been there, so I can't compare her to something I have no acknowledge of. She was shaped like a model, but her eyes showed real intelligence and wit. Her curly, blonde hair was tied up in a bun, though some locks fell on the right side of her beautiful shaped face. She hugged a folder with her left hand to her side and with the other caressed my... abs. What?

"Ummm. What are you doing?" I took the not so offending hand off my stomach and placed it on the folder, next to her other one.

"Me? I was just saying hello." she said casually, a little smirk in display. I smirked back to her and folded my arms over my stomach to test the waters.

"To who? Me or my abs?" it worked like charm. She looked discreetly at my stomach and licked her lips subtly.

"Well, your abs _are _a part of you right?" she flirted confidently. I just smiled and looked at the folder in her arms.

"Is that mine?" she looked down at the folder and then back at me.

"No, this is for president Newton. His last attempt of working was an utter disaster so now I'm picking up his mess." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you're not my hot secretary? Well that's a bummer, isn't it?" I revealed my English accent, something I usually used to get someone in my bed.

"I just insulted your boss and the first thing that comes into your mind is that I'm not going to be your secretary?" I laughed heartedly and she chuckled at me and swatted my arm playfully. "Nice faked accent by the way, sounds pretty convincing." I shook my head and smiled.

"It is not fake. I was born and raised in England." Her eyes widened slightly at my statement.

"Then what are you doing in the other side of the world?" she asked curiously.

"Me?" I took my watch out of my pocket and stared at it. "I'm talking with a hot secretary who apparently has a silver tongue and a slight distaste for her boss." I put the little clock inside my pocket as I smiled cheekily.

"Why the clock?" she asked.

"Why not?" I answered.

That was the first meeting between Rosalie Lillian Hale and me, simple and plain Isabella Swan -Bella I prefer-. We spent the next weeks flirting left and right, but no one dared to make the first move.

She _was _my secretary after all.

It would seem as something very unprofessional. The relationship between the vice-president and her secretary. I can almost see the newspapers flying around with the news on the first page. _Scandal: new vice-president of Toncom and her secretary caught in affair!_ Okay, maybe not exactly like that, but I'm betting half my salary that 'Toncom' and 'secretary' would certainly appear, because that's what the media lives for. Gossip and badly spread rumors.

But I can't say we've been secretive about this whole thing. Too often Rosalie would receive flowers and I would be there to see her face once she got them from her 'secret admirer'. She would then laugh softly and put the scented car inside her purse without even looking at me. Later I would receive a ton of paper work with a card on top of them. The card would never have a name, just a kiss marked with bright crimson lipstick.

This became our little ritual for the first three months. Bit by bit we learned more about the other. We both dislike the current president, Michael Newton, who can't even tie his shoes correctly. We like lilacs more than roses and hate Valentine's day. Why express your feelings once a year when you can do it every day? We absolutely love the Looney Tones, but while she's more into Bugs Bunny I am a fan of Daffy Duck. She's a 'Law and Order' fan and I find it rather boring. I'm more into the 'Friends' kind of series.

Soon I learned that she doesn't act like this with everybody. She's called many mean names, especially when I'm around. I am almost sure they want me to tell her every new nickname they come up with. Iceberg and Ice- Queen must be the nicest ones I've heard through the entire time I've been here. There was this guy once that made the terrible mistake to call her FrozenPussy in front of me. The dumbass must have thought it would be funny to joke around me like that. Well, he didn't see his resign papers coming that's for sure.

Rosalie suffered a lot because of those nicknames. She acts like she doesn't care about those 'little things' as she calls it. But I can tell that she's actually wounded by that. She even explained to me that the reason behind that bulling is only because she won't sleep with the guys that come after her like dogs in heat. She's trapped; if she refuses she's labeled as some kind of frivolous bitch, but if she sleeps with at least one guy the women and men here will call her a slut. That's the high price you pay in the big firms when you're the secretary of the two most important people in the building.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me through the speaker. I could almost see the bored look she ports when she's got no more work to do.

"It _is _a nice view." I remarked the words I said when I first met her.

I heard soft laughing from the speaker "At least you actually have a view. I'm trapped here in the middle of this dirty hallway between your office and the president's." she made a sound as I chuckled "I can see some ketchup stuck in the wall. That man has no manners to eat." she started to complain about Newton again, and even if she was a little overreacting most of the things she said where actually true. Like the ketchup thing.

I stood from my desk, completely ignoring all the paperwork I had on it. My feet took me swiftly to the door and I opened it slowly enough to not make any sound. I took a peek at the hallway and, effectively, Rose was sitting on her chair, chewing on her lip as she ranted about our boss, never noticing that I wasn't answering her words. She gets a little carried away sometimes.

I tip toed towards her. Her back was facing me so it should be easy to take her by surprise. I looked around to make sure nobody was near us to see what I was about to do.

"... idiot. He isn't even-" I put my hands on her eyes and she shut up at the interruption. I blew her ear and she sighed frustrated... That wasn't what I've been looking for.

"Rose?" she gasped and turned her head to me with her eyes slightly widened.

"Bella! I-What are you doing here?" I looked at her weirdly. "Weren't you on the phone?" she chewed her lips again and I saw her start playing with her fingers. I recognized this as her own nervous habit.

"Yes, but now I'm not. Care to explain that little something that happened before?" I crossed my arms and looked down at her. She looked sideways, as if looking for something to get her out of this.

"I-It was nothing. You just took me by surprise, that's all." I may be thick headed sometimes, but now is not one of those times.

"Rose." I warned her in a tone that left no room for discussion. She sighed frustrated again and ran a hand over her beautiful face.

"I told you Bella. It's nothing to be worried about." I was getting impatient with all this, but by the slightly angry voice she was porting I decided to leave things this way. I kissed her shoulder softly and walked away without looking back to see her reaction.

The next month passed at a painfully slow rate. Rose and I couldn't even look at each other but this situation wasn't only for the kiss. She was tense around me all the time and avoided my gaze in many occasions. I was getting tired of this game. I wanted to talk to my friend without a forced smile. I wanted my Rose back.

I finished signing the last papers on my desk and called Rose to pick the up. We were doing bad in business lately, president Newton couldn't come up with something to get us out of this mess we were stuck in. In fact, _he _was the principal cause to all our financial problems. The stupid idiot _had _to get carried away with our principal supplier's daughter. It seems like he... misinterpreted the woman signs of 'get you fucking hand off my ass' and took it as a 'yes, keep going'. Now I was stuck with _his _work, trying to convince the supplier and his daughter to forget this little incident.

"Miss Swan? I'm here to pick up the files." Miss Swan... Is that what she's gonna call me now? Fine then, two can play this game.

"Take them and leave Miss Hale. You have the rest of the day off." I didn't even spare her a glance but I could make a wince out with the corner of my eye. I felt guilty and childish. Even if she was the one who started all this I had no right to treat her like... like... _Your secretary?_

When Rosalie left I realized that this was supposed to be the way we should behave. Not like friends, and certainly nothing more than that. All this time I treated her as I treat my best friends. And while that's okay, I didn't treat the rest of the people here like I treated Rosalie. But I still don't care. I like her dammit!

_I... Like her?_

* * *

><p>"Miss Swan?" a voice came from the speaker, but it wasn't Rosalie's voice. I frowned my eyebrows, confused. No matter how much Rosalie didn't talk to me, there was no reason to abandon her position.<p>

I pressed the button and spoke "Who is this?" I heard some shuffle on the other side of the line. Whoever that was, he was touching Rosalie's papers and I didn't like it one bit.

He coughed "I'm James Anderson." I drummed my fingers on the desk, waiting for him to say something... besides the name.

"And?" I was getting impatient. Where was Rosalie?

"I'm your new secretary."

_What!_

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" I asked Newton as calmly as I could. He stopped playing with his Rubik cube to look at me absentmindedly, bloody idiot. He can't even finish one single face! I finished the whole thing when I was ten and <em>he <em>gets to be my boss? Might as well put a goldfish in a suit and sit it on his luxurious chair.

"Who?"

"Ro- Miss Hale. Where is she?" I was getting really impatient with this guy.

"Oh, her." he grumbled out as if her name was the worst thing in the world. I fisted my hands on my sides and gritted my teeth. How dare he?

"Yes, _her. _What happened to her?" he put his cube on his desk.

"I fired her."

Hold it.

"What! Why would you do that?" I almost yelled at him. Instead I made it look as if I was confused by all this. Which I was, but that's not the point here.

He smiled. "She didn't fulfill her duties correctly." Now that's a load of bullshit. She was probably the most efficient worker in this entire building. She didn't even take a damn break for coffee!

"How so? Last time I checked her work it was just fine." I crossed my arms over my stomach. His smile faltered and a glare made it's presence known.

"Don't you dare to take that tone with me Miss Swan. Now turn around, walk away and next time remember who's the boss here." my inner voice roared at his voice. The little... Did he really think he was superior just because he was my employer? I could get a job a many other places that are better than this. I graduated in bloody Oxford! He got here because of his grandfather, who couldn't keep working due to his age. I got this job with an interview and hard work!

I decided to take the wisest choice.

"I quit" I turned around and walked to my office. Screw the desk. Screw the damn view. And screw that knobhead Michael Newton. I just want my Rosie back.

I heard screaming behind me, probably my ex-boss throwing a tantrum like the child he is. I wish him good luck finding someone as good as Rose and I to do his work. On second thought, no, I don't wish him any luck. And I sincerely hope his parts get caught in between the zipper.

Now. What happened to Rosalie?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, what happened to Rosalie? <strong>**I hope this is of your liking. I added a little more drama that what I'm accustomed to.**

Read and Review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

* * *

><p>I sat there in my new desk, looking through the wall made of glass. It <em>was <em>a nice view, even better than the one I had at Toncom. Instead of looking at the bright city, now I had a nice beach in front of me. It could be something to long for during work, something to see when I am loaded with papers and files. I would really like to take a walk there every now and then, just to clear my head. I just wish Rose was with me.

I really miss her.

I really miss playing cards with her when we have no more work to do for the day. I miss our friendly banters and her witty comebacks; her cunning ways never failed to amaze me. I want to see her smartass smirk, I don't care if it gets on my nerves. But most of all I want to kiss her, because now I realize what she means to me. Now that she's not here I can really see what was all this time in front of me. I'm an idiot, and I want to tell her that.

I stood from my desk and started pacing around the office. It was at least twice as big as the other I had before and the walls were freshly painted. The floor was made of wood and recently polished, I could almost see my reflection on it.

I drummed my fingers on the desk, thinking about nothing. I stared at some birds outside, a couple I believe. They were flying in sync, always close but never actually touching. The thought brought me to Rose again. Dammit! Why is it that I think about some blasted birds and immediately my mind jumps to Rosalie?

The mere thought of the blonde brings pain to my heart. I am still trying to contact her, but every time I call the company to get her house number there's always a problem. I even called the goddamned Newton to see if he could be of any help, but he said he didn't have that kind of information. He sounded suspicious but I let it be, he's the least of my concerns.

My phone rang and I answered. "Hello?" I quickly checked the ID and my hope that it was Rosalie faded as fast as I read my cousin's name.

"Hi, Bella!" a cheerful voice called from the other side. I hadn't known a single day she wasn't like that. And honestly, I really needed it now.

I sat on the chair and crossed my legs for comfort "Why, hello Alice, how's married life treating you?" she married a year ago to one of her childhood friends, Jasper Whitlock. A fine guy he was. At first I didn't like him that much, he was really serious and silent. With time I learned he was just shy around strangers. But I'm sure living with Alice will cure him immediately.

I still didn't know how they worked things together. While he was quiet and peaceful, Alice was like a goddamned energizer bunny on coffee. She liked to party Vegas style and he was more into reading at home in front of the fireplace. She played sports, he played piano. He cooked and she burned. The only things they had in common was that they hated smoke and the love they held for each other.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Jasper's writing his book, mom started doing yoga, I'm three months pregnant and we've got a dog named Cookie!" I hear her clap hands on the other side of the line.

Suddenly it clicked "You're serious?" I yelled at her as loudly as I could. I heard her groan.

"I know, right? She's like, fifty years old!" she huffed indignantly. I think my mouth fell to the floor from her stupidness."I mean, I love her Bells, but she's way too old for that." I continued to stare at the phone, probably shocked for the rest of the month.

"No! Alice, you're pregnant!" I heard her stop her talking, then laughter filled her mouth. I started to seriously question her sanity by now.

Her laughing stopped "Of course I am! Or what, did you expect me to be childless for the rest of my life?" her voice sounded teasing.

"But-but how?" I sat there dumbfounded.

"Well, dear cousin, there's a thing called sex-" I stopped her before she could continue.

"I know what that is, Alice. It's just that-" I contemplated my words "It's so bizarre! I mean, I saw you a year ago, and now you're pregnant... with Jasper's child!" I voiced my shock.

"Of course it's Jasper's child!" she sounded outraged, but I knew it was fake. "What? Do you think of me as some kind of slut?" I kept silent "Bella!" she screamed from the other side. I collapsed in laughter and soon she followed. Once we calmed down I spoke again.

"Congratulations, both of you." I said warmly. I could almost see her smiling back at me. We had the kind of relationship that we knew what the other did and thought without the need to actually look at the other. We were more like sisters than cousins.

"Thank you, aunty Bella." she teased.

I groaned loudly and smacked my forehead. "I feel old now!" she chuckled from the other side.

"Aw, come on Bells, twenty-six is not old." she comforted me.

"It's not young either." I mumbled back at her. I heard her laughter again, she was too damn cheerful.

"Speaking of which..." Oh dear, here she comes again. "When are you going to settle down?" she asked curiously. But I heard the worry behind it. Alice didn't really like the idea of me spending the rest of my life alone, living only for my work. Well, I've got news for her, neither do I. It's just that the person I had in mind suddenly disappeared from my life.

"Well, Alice, it just happens that I did find the person I was looking for." I turned my eyes to the beach.

I heard a loud squeal through the phone. "Tell me now!" she urged me. I sighed and started to tell her everything from the beginning. When I was finished, Alice tried to soothe my pain with kind words, and as much as I appreciate the gesture it didn't make me feel any better. I changed the topic swiftly and she started to tell me everything that I missed for the past year. We spoke until we reached the point where we started talking about the weather. That is when you notice there's nothing left to say.

We bid our goodbyes and promised to be more in touch. Once she hung up I started to feel lonely again. My thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard.

I checked myself on a nearby mirror to see if I was decent enough to receive people. Once I made sure of it I called them in.

"Miss?" a sweet voice called. I immediately turned my head towards the source of such a melodic voice. My hopes were in vain, for it was not my Rose. But still, the woman had a slight resemblance. The eyes, the hair and the stance screamed 'Rosalie', but this woman had to be at least ten years older than Rose. Said woman was looking at me strangely now.

I mentally smacked myself. I must have looked like a creep, staring at her like that. Immediately I tried to fix my mistake by smiling warmly to the -and I must admit it- beautiful woman. She returned the gesture and extended her right hand.

"I'm Esme Platt, your new secretary." She smirked to me. Déjà vu much? I stretched her hand and smiled at her in a welcome manner.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella if you don't mind." I eyed her files "Are those for me?" I asked politely. She nodded her head and handed the papers to me. I sat again while she stood there, probably contemplating what to do next. I read and signed the papers pretty quickly, then handed them to her. She seemed mildly surprised by how fast I did it. I chuckled as she retired to her own desk. This wasn't so bad after all. Either way, I was still vice-president.

A year passed by, and soon I became CEO of the Naba companies. The former CEO had passed away and had no family left to take care of his business. He was a kind man who had devoted himself to his work. I heard he _had _a family once, but due to his work he was never there for them, so his wife filled in a divorce and since he hadn't seen her or his children. He died peacefully from age, happy enough but not as full as he could have been.

"Miss President you have an important letter." Esme announced from the other side of the speaker. She was just as good as Rosalie doing her work, and just as beautiful. Too bad she was married, plus I wasn't interested in her romantically.

"Send it in." I answered quickly. Esme came through the door with a folder under her left arm and the letter in her right hand. "Thank you, Esme." I opened it and read it swiftly. My eyes widened comically and I had to read it again to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"You are cordially invited attend to the Dinner Reception of Toncom's annual fundraiser to benefit The Red Cross-" I mumbled the rest of the date until I reached the most interesting and shocking part. "Signed by Michael Newton; president. Jessica Stanley; vice-president. Rosalie Hale; secretary?"

What in the bloody hell?

* * *

><p><strong>For those who don't understand the last part, read the last part of chapter one again. Undercover will probably be updated next week; can't say, I have a lot to do and a crush on my English teacher. She's a hottie to me. Mi vida, lo que no le haria a esa mujer!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back. I got into an update frenzy and started writing new chapters for all of my fics -not that they are a lot-.**

* * *

><p>I shifted my weight to my right foot, contemplating whether to take the Armani suit or the black dress with cuts on the sides. It was so hard to pick something. If I wore the dress I would be like fresh meat for the wolves -I'm well aware of my looks-, but if I chose the suit it wouldn't be that different from my everyday clothes. With either of them I would be uncomfortable, why couldn't I choose a bloody shirt and some jeans?<p>

Oh, that's right. Alice confiscated everything from me, underwear and all. I called her as soon as I got the invitation, the girl flew with little Johnny the next day. Poor boy, having to put up with a mother like that. He must have inherited Jasper's never ending patience, thank God.

She was currently taking a walk with little Johnny, leaving me to pick the damn clothes out of what she gave me to wear. Normally I wouldn't give a flying Bambi about what people thought of my clothing, or lack of it for that matter. But that was it, there was no 'people' there. Rosalie Blooming Hale was there too and she was making me sweat bullets.

At first I was going to reject the invitation, but Esme and Alice made me see the light quickly. If I did such a thing then I wouldn't know what exactly happened with Rose or why did Newton take her back. Also there was the fact that if I didn't make an appearance it would make the firm look bad. And I was the CEO, I had to take responsibility and let aside all personal problems unless strictly needed.

The invitation was for two, but I could take more people if I notified them in time. So, since I couldn't decide between Alice and Esme I opted to take them both to the Dinner Reception. they proved to be a great support. Besides, Esme is the best bullshiter -pardon my language- I've ever met in my life. If we got into troubles with other companies she could solve it just as easily as it began.

I grunted as I looked at both dressing choices. There was only one way to get out of this without any flames. I pulled a coin out of my pocket and threw it in the air. As it flipped I wondered how I would look walking to the party with not one but two women in my arms. I smirked as I imagined the looks of envy coming from the men.

The coin landed neatly on the palm of my right hand. I closed my fist around it and prayed I wouldn't regret this decision. I opened my palm and stared at the face of the coin. _Armani, here I go._ I smiled contently. No matter what fell in my palm it would have been the Armani suit in the end. First because I hate dresses, and second I absolutely loathe high heels. God knows how women walk in them without falling every five seconds.

I called Alice and made her know of my clothing choice. She was singing a song to Johnny. She had this nice, sweet voice. I guess that's what motherhood does to you. I wonder what happened to my mother then. She was the worst singer I've ever had the misfortune of hearing. I mean, she's my mother, I have to love her whether I want it or not. But she could at least have the grace of singing _inside _her head and not in the shower when the walls are so thin the neighbors can hear her clearly.

"You flipped the coin, right?" Oh, Alice. You know me too well.

"Yep." she laughed and hung up. Last thing I heard was Johnny gurgling something. My little nephew was so smart.

I threw carelessly my phone over the bed and took all of my clothes off. I didn't have to care about nosy people staring at me, all my windows were tinted. I tended to be star naked frequently, so I couldn't have some pervert staring at me every time I felt like being naked.

I took a quick shower and put the Armani suit and the black low heels. I looked myself in the mirror again and messed my hair a bit. I must admit I looked ready to be bonked. A smirk made its way in my dace as I thought about Newton's reaction. I would make him pay for the way he treated me when I worked for him. I would let him watch -as much as it disgusted me- but he could never touch.

I heard his company was in a tight situation. Apparently the little incident with his provider's daughter wasn't solved after all. His products were a lot less durable, they didn't have the same quality. The rumors say that he had to ask for a loan, and was up to his neck from debts.

We were the competence, so I should take this opportunity to make him run for his money. But as much as I dislike him, I can't do that. It's just not my thing to take advantage of other people, much less when they are practically indefense. I fixed my tie and checked myself one last time to see that everything was in order. I flashed myself a smirk and winked at my reflection.

"Yep, I'm ready." I took the keys of my Audi and walked out of the apartment. I was supposed to meet Alice in two hours in the Dinner and pick up Esme in... I looked at my watch... Thirty minutes. Just enough time to buy flowers in the way. What can I say? I might not be attracted to her but I still like flirting. Besides, it's common etiquette to bring flowers to a date. People these days can't appreciate that sometimes.

I bought some daisies for Esme and lilies for Alice -their favorites-. The girl that sold them complimented my suit and wished me good luck. She was cute and seemed like a hard worker so I gave her my card and told her to contact me if she ever needed a job. She seemed a little hesitant at first but took it anyway. She introduced herself as Renesmee Hallen. I bid her goodbye and wished her good luck in return.

I drove to Esme's house and sent her a message to make her know I was here. She came out of her house a few minutes later. She was stunningly beautiful in her pale green simple dress. Her eyes were accentuated with makeup, though not much. She kissed her husband -a handsome blonde guy- and walked towards me. I got out of the car and greeted her with a kiss in each cheek. I always wanted to do that.

She giggled and swatted my arm playfully. "Oh, Bella. You're such a tease." I chuckled as I opened the passenger door for her. She graciously sat on the leather seat.

"And you, my dear Esme, a woman after my own heart." I started the engine and drove to the Dinner. She loved the flowers, but decided to leave them in the back seat. I told her I understood, she couldn't go walking for hours with a bouquet of daisies. It would seem ridiculous.

We reached the front doors. They were fancy, like everything else around here. The sides were made of gold and it was warded by two roaring lions -not real, obviously- plus the bodywards -_they_ were real-. I gave Esme my arm, which she took swiftly. Seriously, she seemed like a high class woman that has done this countless times. I gave my invitation to the bodywards and they let us in immediately.

The place was full of filthy rich people. They were all the same for me, all the women were operated at least once and the men had cheated on their wives at least twice. I smirked cockily when many women checked me out, some were married and all. The men too checked me out, though a little less discreetly. As I said before, they were wolves and I wasn't interested in the opposite sex. At all.

"Bellsy!" a booming laugh exploded at my right. I turned my head just in time to see Emmett McCarty, my provider, walking towards me. He looked really excited, as always. A really pretty woman was at his side, beautiful even. Her red hair was tied in a simple yet delicate French bun. She had a nice smile, but I could see her mischievous eyes. This must have been Victoria, the girl Emmett talked about all the time.

I felt strong arms wrap around me in a bear hug. Emmett was probably the one and only man I would let do this, aside from my father of course. He had this aura surrounding him all the time, it was impossible not to like him immediately. He was just a big teddy bear. I chuckled as he let me go, noticing the people watching us.

"Hello to you too, you big cheeky monkey." my English accent got the best of me. Months ago I started realizing that people often was charmed by it, though I still don't know why. Emmett was particulary fond of it, so I unconsciously started talking like this every time I was with him. So many times I've done this that it was a reflex by now.

Emmett grinned happily, but Victoria was the one to answer. "You must be Isabela." I interrupted her swiftly.

"Bella." I spoke automatically. She nodded her head.

"Bella it is." she wrapped her arms around Emmett's. "Emmett's talked about you so much. You have him wrapped around your pinky, you know?" by her tone I knew she was joking and not actually jealous like most girls have been when Emmett introduced them to me. This girl I liked.

"What can I say? I'm that amazing." she giggled and Esme swatted my arm for the fifteenth time. "Ow. Esme, if you keep hitting me, I might just have to reduce you salary." she just swatted my arm again. She knew I was joking anyways.

Victoria looked at us, obviously amused by our antics. "You seem to be... nicer than most people here." she finished with a little huff, apparently sharing my sentiment. Emmett laughed again.

"Come on love, a bunch of starving vampires would be nicer than this." he said, quite loud actually. I was sure most of the guests here were sending their glarings this way by now.

"Ugh, and that Newton boy." Emmett visibly tensed at this, his laughing stopping immediately. "Can't keep his hands to himself." Emmett was now growling. It was amazing how one person could have this effect on him.

"If he dares to touch Vicky again, I'll crush him. I don't care if his father is here." he spoke darkly. I actually felt a shiver run down my spine. Victoria soothingly caressed his arm. He visibly relaxed.

"Hush now, Em. That nice woman everything under control." she smile at him reassuringly.

"Woman?" Esme asked curiously. Emmett grinned again, starting to be his usual self again.

"Yeah, that hottie was totally badass." he boomed again. I was sure whoever this girl was surely heard him and was most likely blushing.

I sighed at his lack of tact. "Emmett, you don't call somebody else a 'hottie' in front of your date, you arse." Victoria interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"There's no damage done. Miss Rosalie _was _a hottie." Whoa. Stop there.

Did she just say Rosalie?

I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Please, say that again?" she looked confused, almost scared and uncertain. Emmett took my hands away from her shoulders and looked at me weirdly.

"Hottie?" she repeated her last word. I shook my head.

"The name of the woman. What was it?" I asked, almost desperately. She looked at Emmett again.

"Love, what was her name? Rosalie..." she trailed off. Emmett seemed to ponder about it for what became the most excruciating twenty seconds in my life.

"Rosalie Vane... or Tale..." I swear, if he wasn't my priovider and loyal friend I would punch him square in the jaw. Then ask for forgiveness.

"Hale?" I asked hopefully. Victoria nodded her head to me but Emmett shook it. Damn it, I needed a confirmation.

"I think it was Whales." he scratched his chin in thought. I groaned at him, and Esme patted my shoulder in understanding.

"I think the nice lady's name was Hale." a sweet yet sultry voice sounded from behind me. I swear I had a heart attack for about two seconds. My hands started trembling and my breath hitched. I steadied myself taking deep breaths and turned my head slowly towards that beautiful voice I recognized everywhere.

"Hello, Miss Bella." she smiled warmly at me, and I fell under an enchantment. One that I hoped to never get out of.

"Nha, I'm pretty sure it was Shale." Emmett decided to ruin the moment. Remind myself to hit him sometime after all this mess is cleared.

"Hello, Bella." another voice came from behind Rosalie, and I cringed at the sight of the owner.

Fucking Michael Newton.

* * *

><p><strong>Insert growling there. <strong>

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,** people! I know I've been gone for about… a year a three months. Damn…

But, anyway, I just wanted to drop this here and present the proof that you need so you know that this story is far from dead. I will correct some mistakes, though.

* * *

><p>"Michael…" I nodded tersely as she tried her damnest hard not to run away from the circus that was starting to form around them. Esme had other plans, though.<p>

"You must be Tomcom's president?" the caramel-haired woman asked with a sweet smile adorning her well-sculptured face. The blonde man smiled in a –supposedly- charming way and bowed before grabbing her hand and kissing it soundly. There was more than one gag when his gaze didn't reach the others.

"And you must be Isabella's sister?" Oh, please. That was probably the oldest trick to compliment a lady: reduce their age. Esme seemed to see right through his intentions and took her hand away from him. I felt pity for her; the germens would require ages to come off.

Esme smiled sweetly and laced her fingers with mine. "I'm Bella's date tonight. Well, _one _of her dates." I could see Rosalie's warm smile twitching and Michael's face freezing in astonishment.

"Excuse me?" he asked with that annoying voice of his. Esme just snuggled to my side, looking like a complete high school girl in love as she sighed dreamily.

"She's been nothing short of magnificent to us for the past months. Isn't that right, dear?" Esme managed to say this in a love-sick tone and I wondered wildly if she had missed her calling as an actress.

"Us?" Michael asked, dumbfounded. Revenge never tasted so sweet.

Esme nodded. "Alice and I of course. She is on her way now; our little boy had to be put in bed and Alice has magic hands and the most angelic voice, so she always takes care of that." Okay, maybe Esme should stop watching those Mexican dramas, they were seriously messing with her. Though, she wasn't completely lying, per see. Just changing realities.

"Alice? What?" Rendering Michael completely speechless was as sweet as I had imagined, so I decided to tease him more, knowing that Rosalie was watching as well. It seemed that I was still a little hurt by the way we parted, if that's what we could call it.

I locked my arm around Esme and caressed her waist, observing how Michael was left with his mouth hanging like a fool. Rosalie, on the other hand, had a vein popping from her neck and her ears were red from blushing. I instantly knew she was pissed off; and I think that Esme was a little scared by her, if her tense form was anything to go by.

"Yes. Alice. That's her name, Newton." He just stared, and I had to suppress the ultimate need of sighing out loud. Instead, I just smiled softly and tilted my head.

"Do you have any date tonight?" I knew he didn't; unless Hell had frozen over while I was away some poor girl had accepted his sleazy proposals and cheesy compliments.

As expected he shook his head to confirm my deductions. To know that he had yet to find a girl crazy enough to put up with him only made my day happier. For one because Michael didn't get any in the end, and then because it saved another poor soul of being tied with him.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone," he brightened up considerably as he looked at Victoria behind me. Emmett stood protectively in front of her, flexing his muscles and scowling at him. Michael didn't get the message, since he kept ogling as he talked to me.

"I may have found the perfect one…" After that, it took Victoria five whole minutes of whispering soothing words into Emmett's ear to stop him from maiming Newton right there and then. The blonde idiot was gone, having been called by an acquaintance of his to talk.

Rosalie just kept staring at Esme, or more specifically at the arm Esme was clinging to. I saw many emotions cross through her beautiful eyes, but it was hard to recognize any of them. Then, she just smiled softly at us, excused herself and walked away.

I was left with a bitter taste in my mouth. I had thought that it would be nice to tease Rosalie just a little bit before asking her what had happened between us. How did it get to the point where I was faking a relationship with my friends to… to... There wasn't even a good reason for it!

I kissed Esme's cheek and waved at Emmett and Victoria before walking briskly in the direction Rosalie had gone. I spent twenty minutes asking for her, but the guests had been too preoccupied talking among themselves and complimenting the horrendous architecture and the creepy paintings hanging on the walls.

I was on my way back to my friends, deflated by the lack of success, when I saw a glimpse of blonde hair turning around of the many halls. I threw my propriety out of a metaphorical window and chased after her, not caring about the curious and disapproving stares I was receiving. In my mind there was only one single thought: Rose.

"Rose, wait!" I caught up with her figure and slowed down a meter away from her. Just about enough for her not to slap me if things went wrong. She turned around, and I suddenly noticed just how stunningly beautiful she was tonight. Her red cocktail dress fitted her curves perfectly. She was wearing high heels, and enough make up to make any head turn at least once to admire her accentuated beauty. Nothing too fancy, but certainly not rags. She looked radiant, but her face didn't show the correct emotion to match her garments.

"Bella…" she half-whispered, and I couldn't help but feel just a tiny little bit of hope settle in my heart.

"Rose, can we talk?" I gestured to a nearby door, which I knew leaded to the patio. Rosalie just nodded and walked ahead of me.

Once we reached the patio, I couldn't help but admire it. It was shaped like a star, with small cherry blossom trees and red lights hanging on them, dimly illuminating the place. There were wood benches on each end of the star, all of them placed carefully under trees. In the center, there was a medium sized fountain, with water pouring from baby angels carved in jade stone.

Rosalie chose to sit on the nearest bench. She removed the petals lying on it and sat down calmly, motioning me to sit down beside her. I complied without a peep, feeling my pants stretch lightly when I finally sat on the bench.

"It's been a while, Bella." She started. I nodded as I contemplated the scene before me, inwardly happy that at least we weren't acting coldly towards each other anymore.

"How are you, Rose?" I asked silently, playing with my fingers nervously. From the corner of my eyes I could see her half-glare at me as she crossed her arms protectively around her beautiful form.

"I wish I could say that it's the same as before, but we both know that's a blatant lie," I flinched, feeling like I was being accused of something here.

"I am currently looking for a new job," my head snapped at her, eyes wide. "Toncom is falling apart and Newton is up to his neck in debts. I rather get out of there than be dragged in that crap." I nodded again, still stunned at the information Rose had given me. I knew Toncom was in trouble, but not to this extent. I turned to her.

"Any luck as of yet?" She nodded her head and looked at me rather sadly. I dreaded to know the answer.

"They offered me an important job," Alright, that was great actually. "In Germany." Maybe it wasn't as good as I thought.

"How much did they offer you?" Rosalie looked at me, completely confused.

"Double my salary here and a house for the first months until I get my own place," I frowned lightly. That seemed like a really good offer. The Germans really knew what they were doing, which was fantastic when we had to make business with them, but annoying when they tried to convince my Rosie to move across the sea.

"I offer you three times your salary here if you stay with me." I looked at her straight in the eye, showing her that I was deadly serious about this. She was surprised, to say the least.

"Bella, you'd have to talk to your boss about it. It would take a while to have an interview, and it's not certain that I'd get the job. By then, the offer from the Germans will be gone and Toncom will be trying to get loans from the banks." She shook her head sadly, not knowing that I was my own boss. Which had me wondering: if she signed the letters, how come she didn't know?

I realized that there was something really wrong with this. There was no way Rose didn't know about it if she did sign the letters. She had always been throughout with her duties. Even when there was attraction between us she didn't allow herself to lose focus in her work.

"Rose, what happened the day Newton fired you, how come you're working with him again?" She looked at me as if I had lost my head on the way there.

"I wasn't fired," my heart started beating faster, my breath hitching at the next words. "I got sick, and when I came to the company the next day, Newton told me you had quit."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, here is Mr. Henry Newton and Mr. Michael Newton. Let's give them an applause if you may." A blondish man spoke with a sultry voice as Newton and his father walked up the stage. I literally growled when I saw the younger Newton, feeling the unmistakable feeling of anger grow inside my chest. At my side, Rose squeezed my hand reassuringly.<p>

We had just returned from the patio, having cleared out quite a few things. Turns out, Michael Newton had been a dirty rat all this time, and not just in manners.

He had probably hired an actor to make me think Rosalie had been fired. Rosalie explained me that she had left a message on my desk, but I never found such a thing, which added yet another mystery to all this drama. Obviously, I had jumped the gun and quit my job, that much we both knew. The only problem was that Newton had told Rosalie that I presented my renounce due to hostile environment in the office, which was totally bullcrap.

Now my only question was… why?

Why would someone go through all that trouble to separate us?

"Thank you, John." Michael answered with his toothy grin. It seemed to me that 'John' wasn't really the blondish man's name, judging by the way his body tensed and his eyebrows twitched.

"My friends, tonight we are here for a greater cause," He looked at the people in the room. "We do this every year, and I know some of you don't see the point in giving away your precious money. I don't either, to be honest," Was this guy serious? Did he just publicly declare that he doesn't like sharing his money with those who need it? I think everyone in the room was thinking the same as me right then.

This was Newton's first year speaking on the microphone and he had managed to disgust half the people here, anger the other half and nearly give a heart attack to his father. No wonder his businesses were disastrous.

"Now, you all know how to proceed. These people would accept any kind of help and it will be very much appreciated. Let's remember that they have yet to taste a good glass of champagne, so a bottle or two won't be too bad for them," his attempt at joking was just as unwelcome as his first speech.

"Is this guy serious?" Emmett's voice sounded from behind me, and I turned to see him, Victoria, Esme and a recently arrived Alice walking to Rosalie and I.

"I'm afraid so," Rosalie answered, looking at Alice and Esme with distrust. I had already told her about them being married and having children, but she was still a little unsure about it. Her possessive arm around my own only proved me right about how jealous she was at the moment.

In the end I decided not to donate through Toncom. I had decided to make my own donation later on, maybe convince other companies to help as well. I could see that not many were making any donation, and this would only have bad repercussions on the Red Cross, who weren't at fault for Mike's stupidness.

"Ladies…" Michael's cheeky voice greeted us as he walked closer to us. I could _see _Emmett's muscles tensing under his clothes. And Victoria wasn't making any attempt at stopping him, so that meant she was allowing the big man to act if needed.

Sweet.

"Give it up, Newton. We know what you did," Rosie scoffed as she crossed her arms under her chest, effectively attracting Michael's unwanted attention to that area. I growled and pushed him rather roughly, making him stumble back.

"What the fuck?!" He half-yelled. Mumbles started to rise around us, indicating that all the people here was listening to our conversation.

"Did you or did you not tell me that you had fired Rosalie?" I challenged him, my British accent slipping bit by bit. Michael walked up to me and pushed me roughly, making me stumble as well and collide against Emmett's front. Fortunately, the big man caught me with his arms.

"Michael!" a new voice sounded. We turned our heads just in time to see father Newton walking towards us, blushing from head to toe. Newton Jr. made a face between a grimace and a scowl.

"Care to explain to me why in Hell are you attacking miss…?" He trailed politely, and I wondered where the Hell did Mike come from.

"Bella Swan." His baby-blue eyes widened considerably, his blush returning with force as he probably recognized my name.

"Miss Swan! I am deeply sorry about my son's behavior!" I shook my head as I walked closer to the extremely flustered man.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mr. Newton. Your son, however, has caused great grief in my friends' lives, especially Miss Rosalie and Miss Victoria," I motioned to the women in question as they nodded their heads somberly. Rosalie looked as if she was about to pounce on Michael after pushing me like that.

The man sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What did he do now?" I offered him to walk with me so we could discuss a few things in private. He immediately accepted and followed me to the same patio I had gone to with Rosalie before.

I started from the beginning, of course, and by the end of my tale the poor man was a wreck. He hadn't known about his company's state either, which made me wonder just how much of a dirty rat Michael Newton was.

"You're telling me that my own son did all that?" I nodded, confirming his question as I awkwardly patted his back. I knew it wouldn't help him, but I couldn't just leave him like that.

"What am I going to do now?" he sighed loudly, shoulders dropping and sadness settling in his eyes. An idea popped in my head. I grabbed Mr. Newton from his shoulders and smirked as his stunned eyes looked into mine.

"I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

><p>Holy damn! I just saw something I wrote on this fic's first chapter. I said I would probably finish this in a few weeks... It's been more than a year and I have yet to finish it... xD<p>

Well, this is dedicated to Dante Alukard, who bothered to message me a while after I wrote the last chapter.

**Thank you all** for not setting my house on fire! And of course, for supporting my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it didn't take a year like last time, did it now? Anyway, this is the last chapter... probably. If you'd like a continuation, just PM me or leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Henry Newton." The blonde announcer spoke through the microphone. I wrapped my arm around Rosalie's waist lovingly, now more confident about our feelings for each other. She leaned on my form and whispered in my ear, earning a shudder from me.<p>

"What happened back there?" She was obviously referring to the talk Henry Newton and I had had five minutes ago. I turned to the man in question, who was almost shining from happiness. I would have too if someone saved my butt like I did with him.

"You'll see. Consider this an early 'apology' gift for all I put you though lately." I kissed her soft cheek and gave it a small pat before turning in the direction of the eldest -and smartest- Newton.

"Not too many years ago I created Toncom," Behind my perfect smile, a groan was born. That indicates the start of long speeches. "It all started with a dream, but it became my reality." Mr. Newton paused, probably to add more drama. "Unfortunately, Toncom has entered a crisis thanks to the 'efforts' of its owners," Much to my amusement and pleasure, he glared directly at Michael.

"However," That was my cue. I kissed Rosalie's neck softly and walked up to the stage, positioning myself beside Newton Senior, who took that chance to put a grateful hand on my shoulder, keeping his distance so Rosalie would know there were no ulterior moves behind the action -I had told Henry about her jealousy. "The answer to our prayers came in the form of young Isabella Swan." I smiled pleasantly at the clapping people.

"As many of you know, Toncom is nearly broke." He glared again at Michael, who visibly cringed at the implication of that heated gaze. "Isabella Swan has offered me a fusion with Naba Co." A wave of whispers hit us immediately, making me smile in pride. My company had come along rather nicely during the last years, and when I was made the CEO the sales improved a twenty percent.

"Unfortunately, due to the depth of Toncom's debts, we will be completely absorbed by the Naba Co." At this, Michael seemed to react in a way that was all but meek and tame as he had shown for the past minutes.

"No! I refuse such a proposal!" He yelled, flailing his arms horizontally. At my side, Henry sighed in embarrassment and frustration. "You can't just decide to do that with _my _company!" I lifted my eyebrow at that. Michael seemed to have forgotten one tiny, little detail.

"I can and I will." Henry answered calmly. "You want to know why, Mike?" Henry's voice was not cold, but it was definitely not a warm, fatherly tone. He didn't even wait for his son to answer. "Because all the shares of the company belong to me. You were always my employer and now," He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Miss Swan was graceful enough to allow you to work in her company," Michael relaxed visibly at this. "As a regular worker." Cue in the whines; I was out of there as soon as Michael started to behave like an over-grown crybaby.

"Want to grab some pizza?" I offered my friends, who were still looking at Michael's unamusing reaction.

"Please and thank you, Miss President." Emmett joked before offering his arm to victoria, who took it gracefully and let herself be guided to the exit, more than glad to be out of this loon-pit.

"Esme? Alice?" The two in question nodded their heads and locked arms before following Emmett's and Victoria's example.

"Miss Rosalie?" I offered my own arm to the blonde, who took it without hesitation. My heart flew out of the building right before us.

"So... CEO, huh?" I smiled sheepishly as we walked towards the exit entrance. I was glad that it wasn't raining like the weather lady had said. Then again, she is a compulsive liar.

"I guess I have been for a year, give or take." She gave me an unamused look, telling me to continue. So i did. I launched on a short, summarized version of the events that had taken place in my life ever since I left Toncom. By the time I was finished, we were all gathered in front of a standard restaurant, sitting around two joined tables.

"Pepperoni anyone?" Emmett asked as he checked the menu with Alice, who was more than eager to have a break of her motherhood duties and actually eating something prepared instead of the fast food she had grown accustomed to due to her tight schedule with her job, husband and child.

The rest of the night went smoothly, but it soon came to an end. The first to leave was Alice, who had a child waiting home. She was driven by Esme, who was keeping her distance from Rosalie, as if showing her that she wasn't involved with me in a romantic may be silly, but Rosalie was pleased by this. I would have to talk to her about this; jealousy is cute and all, but I need my secretary to function properly. Maybe she could bully her outside working hours?

"Time to go, babe!" Emmett boomed, patting his muscled belly before standing up and paying for the bill. After much arguing and a couple of childish games it was decided that he would pay this time and I would pay for the next one.

"Lets go, I'll drive you to your house." I laced my fingers with Rosalie's before basically dragging her to my car. Opening the door, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and hoped on the driver seat, buckling my belt and starting the engine.

"Bella..." I didn't turn to her, seeing as I was driving, but I did hum to confirm that I was indeed listening.

I had to hold down a yelp of surprise when a slim hand started caressing my inner right thigh, teasingly drawing circle patterns on it. This woman was going to be my sure death: one blissful, happy-filled death.

"Y-Yeah?" Red light, dammit. Please, please get green soon. I closed my eyes and gripped the wheel as a hot breath caressed my ear. I was almost panting with pent up sexual frustration. There was so much I could take with Rosalie at my side, looking more beautiful than ever in her gorgeous dress.

"Take me to _your _house." Green light I'll be damned. I sped off through the night, not caring about how many speed laws I was breaking in the way. Not only that, but Rosalie's hand kept trailing upwards, drawing those horrible circle patterns all over my clothed flesh. It was he sweetest torture I had ever endured in my life.

When we arrived, things were getting pretty heavy. Rosalie's hand had stopped teasing a few blocks away and decided that they wanted to cope my core directly. I was getting hot and bothered, and extremely frustrated since Rose wouldn't let me touch her more than to kiss her cheek or neck. Not even the lips.

"Lets go, Bella." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my car and my dazed state of arousal. Instinctively I turned the alarm on before letting my mind fog itself.

"Nice place." She mumbled as we entered the three story house. I acknowledged the compliment with a nod and hugged her by her back. She mimicked my movement and trapped me in her embrace.

"Rose..." I nuzzled her neck and kissed her under the reddish ear. She hummed back as I carefully planted butterfly kisses along the creamy surface.

"Rose, I love you." I confessed.

Next thing I know, I'm being pushed against my leather couch and the love of my life is kissing the life out of me as if she were a succubus.

"Jesus Christ, took you long enough." She mumbled against my eager lips. A piece of clothing fell on the floor, then another, and so on.

"You know..." I paused as we panted, breathless from the kisses we had shared and probably some more for the fact that we were completely nude against each other. "You never said that you love me back." I smirked like a smartass when she blushed and promptly hid her face against the connection of my shoulder and neck.

"I love you..." I smiled warmly and took her hands into mine, kissing them with as much love as I could muster. Hearing Rosalie say it was so much sweeter than I had ever imagined possible. "Now please lets make love before I die from embarrassment." It was more of an order than a plea, but I obeyed nonetheless.

I took my blonde love upstairs to my room, and we spend most of the night showing each other just how much we loved the other; getting to know our bodies like we never had before. I showed Rosalie that every fiber of my body worshipped and loved her, and she did the same with me.

Let me tell you this, Rosalie was far from the cold-hearted, frivolous bitch everyone thought her to be at Toncom. My Rosie was a very reserved person, but when she showed her love she did it with burning passion.

Another interesting thing I discovered the morning after: Rosalie waking up after a night of sex was a far much better view than the Naba's and Toncom's combined.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

"Bella, Mr. Heinrich on line two." Esme called hurriedly as she talked to some rather important guests from Japan. I have to admit that it was rather funny to see Esme fumbling nervously, trying to find a way to communicate with the foreigners.

I picked the phone. "Isabella Swan speaking." I mentally patted myself for sounding so professional and serious.

"Isabella Swan!" A very familiar and feminine voice called. I merely snickered, finding the situation amusing.

"You don't sound like a Mr. Heinrich to me, Rosie." I spoke in an amused tone, something that I had learned was suicide when facing an angered or stressed out Rosalie. But what can I say? I just loved to tease her that much. And maybe I was also a bit of a masochist; Rosalie's punishments were the best after all.

"Would you have picked up if I said it was me?" It was, obviously, a rhetorical question. _Never_ answer Rosalie's rhetorical questions.

_Never._

"So what is it now?" I asked, checking my phone to see how much time I had left for the next conference. To be more precise, with the Japanese men speaking with Esme. I heard some shuffling and voices on the background.

"Well..." Rosalie trailed. I heard some kind of underlying nervous tone, which unsettled me a bit. "My water broke."

"Holy mother of-" I stood up, eyes wide and heart in hand -figuratively speaking-.

"Yes, you may want to rush to the hospital soon. Alice is taking me, so don't worry." I heard more voices in the background, a crashing sound and then silence. "And we may have to replace that one vase near the couch in the living room- I'm coming!" She snapped, most likely at Alice. "Geez. Listen, Bella, I have to go now. Having your baby and all. See you later, honey!" She then proceeded to hang up on me.

"..."

One minute of silence.

"ESME!"

* * *

><p>I just had to leave it like that. I HAD to!<p> 


End file.
